Conventionally, semiconductor components are often used as IC packages in which a semiconductor chip (bare chip) mounted on a substrate (package substrate) is encapsulated with a resin. Also, it is common to mount an IC package on another substrate (module substrate or main substrate) and encapsulate them including the connection part between the IC package and the substrate with a resin.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2000-151083 discloses a mounted structure fabricated by mounting an IC package on a mother board (main substrate) and encapsulating the IC package to reinforce the connection part between the IC package and the mother board. In this mounted structure, a reinforcing frame (cover) is placed over the mother board so as to cover the IC package, and a resin is injected into the frame to encapsulate the IC package.